fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Leaf and Spot
Leaf and Spot are a duo of fighters that appear in K.O.: The Show!. Leaf is an old Branchera woman and Spot is a Shroomayn child, and are mother and daughter. They two are just one of the various species native to Mozana, a recently discovered island. The people of this island were willing to help with research and teach people all about their society. To help with this, Leaf and Spot become fighters in K.O.: The Show!, as well as personally enjoying the show themselves. Appearance Leaf, being a Branchera, is a tree-like humanoid creature. She resembles a middle-age woman with brown skin made of bark, much like a tree, and green leaves and branches that serve as hair. Her nose is also long and pointy, with a small leaf hanging off the tip. She also has pointy fingers and toes. Leaf's outfit consists of a green, tattered dress and a dark-gray outfit under it. She additionally has green vines wrapped around her arms, legs, and torso. Leaf's eyes are also black holds with dark green lights in em, which resemble pupils. Spot resembles a small girl with smooth skin. Being a Shroomayn, she also has a mushroom cap on her head, which is brown with black stripes. Her hair is also blonde, and her eyes are identical to Leaf's. Spot's outfit consist of beige wrappings and a dark-grey outfit under it, like Leaf's. She wields a small scepter at all times, which resembles a white rod with a mushroom cap, which is red with white spots. Their emblem is a green leaf. Personality Leaf and Spot share a mother-daughter relationship with each other. Leaf is motherly, kind, and caring, while Spot is energetic, happy, and sweet. During battle, Spot will usually sit in Leaf's branches, cheering her on while utilizing her magic to make Leaf's attacks more effective. She is almost never seen without Leaf, and loves her dearly. As a result, Leaf can be quite protective over her daughter, as anyone who harms Spot could be sentenced to "painful consequences", as she puts it. In addition to helping mankind advance research on their race, Leaf and Spot also joined K.O.: The Show! for taking enjoyment in the series. Their K.O. Card lists "Each Other, Nature, Their People, and Rain" as likes and "Being Separated, Bacon, Winter, and Moss" as dislikes. Appearances ''K.O.: The Show! Leaf and Spot make their debut in ''K.O.: The Show! as one of the game's playable characters. The player mostly controls Leaf as Spot sits on her branches, helping in battle. They are a mid-heavyweight fighter with an emphasis on physical attacks, with Leaf using various items such as branches and rocks to fend off opponents, and Spot's magic can grant them additional effects, such as poison and freeze. If the taunt button is held, Spot can cast a spell on Leaf, which gives her similar effects to the Reaper ability in the game; faster running speed, higher attack power, and better jump height. After awhile however, Spot will fall asleep from exhaustion, which not only strips Leaf of her newfound abilities, but also means she cannot get help from Spot to empower her attacks for a short time. Gallery Leaf&SpotKO.png|Leaf and Spot in K.O.: The Show! Category:Playable Characters Category:Poker's Characters Category:K.O.: The Show! Category:Adults Category:Children Category:Females Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Heroines